Crushing Friday
March 3, 2012 July 6, 2012http://www.fernsehserien.de/lucky-fred/episodenguide/staffel-1/18286#episode-350641 July 15, 2012 May 31, 2013http://www.telemagazyn.pl/seriale/archiwum/1000009360926,idp.html |la = November 15, 2011 |sp = March 5, 2012 |previous = The Red Button |next = Fake Robot Parents}} Synopsis Fred takes Friday to a Robot Battle Tournament. Plot Fred and his friends are watching a fight of robots on TV called "Smash That Bot!," and at the end of the tournament, the champion Speedy and Timmy Gordecki will announce that another tournament for amateur robot builders and the gets to compete against the Speedy for the championship. Braianna asks how many girlbots are competing and Fred and the others just scoffed about it that the girls did not participate in this tournament, so she takes it as an offense. After she left, Fred mentions that his working on his own bot to compete at the tournament, Sir Percival asks to show them his robot. Fred then goes to his room Friday and sees him flirting with a printer. He stops Friday and orders him to become a fighting robot for the tournament. Later, he shows and introduces his friends, his robot to compete at the tournament. Surprised and amazed, they don't even see a controller and Fred had to pretend that it does have a controller, only that he's pretending to have one. At the tournament, "Fighting" Friday, being an infallible weapon, Friday swiftly competed and beaten every robot he fought and made it into the main event, a one-on-one fight for the championship against the champion Speedy. Though Speedy is was fast Friday overcomes the champion and traps it with sticks of chewing gum, unable to escape, Friday then pops the bubble beating Speedy, becoming the new champion. Now, Fred is thought great, but it turns out all hated him for having destroyed Speedy. To prove to Fred that girls can compete, Brains allied herself with the former champion's builder and builds a robot that can defeat Friday. At school, Fred shows off with his prizes, but it turns out the students also hate him with Sir Percival crying. Wally K approaches Fred and exclaims that there won't another fight, however, Fred whose robot is the champion, tells everyone that there will be a fight, tomorrow night. On that night, there were fewer spectators who watching the fight and at in front of them is Braianna and his partner the former champion's builder Timmy. Brainna then introduce their robot named Little Miss Misslehands. Later, Friday and the new robot starts fighting, however, Little Miss Missilehands was too cute for Friday to attack, that resulted to his defeat. The next day, at Braianna's house, a burger party is held for Braianna, Timmy and Little Miss Misslehands' victory over Fred and "Fighting" Friday. Fred also went to the party to apologize to Braianna for underestimating her and admits to Timmy that Speedy was really the best and he was like a best friend a guy could have. Timmy starts crying and misses his robot. Braianna thanks Timmy for helping her build Little Miss Missilehands, she shows him a surprise, a reconstructed Speedy appeared at the garage and embraces with his builder Timmy. At that same moment, Friday is seen flirting with Little Miss Missilehands, however, the only thing Friday has got from the girl-bot was a blast off. Characters Major Characters *Fred *Braianna *Friday *Timmy Gordecki *Speedy *Little Miss Missile Hands Minor Characters *Humans **Randy Rambler **Wally K **Sir Percival **Thomas **Eddie **Romeo Romero **Sara **Nora (cameo) **Other unnamed students/civilians *Bots **Crasher **Spinductor **Crusherzaster **Balsabot **Other unnamed bots Trivia *First appearance of 5 known characters: **Little Miss Missile Hands **Randy Rambler **Crasher **Spinductor **Crusherzaster **Balsabot *Wally K, Romeo Romero and other students of the school are seen on live television called "Smash That Bot!". *This the first and second time, Friday is seen attracted with two different electronics. **The printer **Little Miss Missilehands *At the first part of the episode, "Fighting" Friday is seen next to Speedy, even though Fred and Friday were not there and haven't yet competed. *This the second time, Braianna is seen dressed as a normal girl and did not changed to any other clothing, during the whole episode. References es:Machakeitor Category:Season 1